Simon "Gaz" Riley
Simon Riley, known also as Gaz, or Ghost, was a Lieutenant for the Special Air Service, and later, the Task Force 141. Riley was involved at the takedown of Imran Zakhaev, and the failed takedown of Vladmir Makarov. Biography Early Life Riley grew up to a single mother, who lived at the east end of London. Riley was often bullied, as he grew, and even when he took things into his own hands, it never came out correctly. Riley never gave up, and passed through elementary, excelling in mathematics. Riley did the same in Middle School, blazing through maths. He had other focuses, though. His mother's new fiancee. She stayed with him until Riley's last year in High School. His mother's fiancee bought Riley an Aston Martin, a great car, for an excess of €100,000, and told him to, "Go the fuck away." Riley refused, and the fiancee never seemed to notice, until one day, when Riley was out, driving his car. Riley cahome, and saw his mother about to get stabbed. Riley grabbed was was nearest to him, a cooking knife, and threw it at the fiancee. He drove his mother to a hospital, and when she got out of the medical center, it was discovered that a man, Jason Combs, was found dead, in his soon-to be wife's home. Riley was blamed, but no charges were pressed, due to the fact it was in defense. Riley earned the nickname "Gaz", from his classmates, after the United Kingdom brand of Shocks. He was named this because of the amount of shock he was in after the event. The Army Gaz volunteered for the British army, and was accepted, working on many operations, containing drug busts, to takedowns. As Gaz grew, he became more experienced. At this moment, he thought he had seen it all. After seven years with the British Army, he joined the SAS. Captain Price Gaz worked with Price for many years, and was involved in dozens of Operations with him. Known for his sense of humor, Gaz was part of an SAS field operations team led by Captain Price, along with "Soap" MacTavish. He assisted Soap on many missions, and gave him a run-through on how to use weapons in F.N.G. He worked with MacTavish in retrieving code-name Nikolai, an Ultranationalist informant, during which he threatened Sgt. Kamarov of the loyalist forces into telling him where he is. After that, Gaz's helicopter is shot down with Soap, Nikolai and Captain Price. They escape and head to Azerbaijan to capture Khaled Al-Asad. They succeeded, but Cpt. Price shot Al Asad in the head after Imran Zakhaev called Al Asad's phone. After hearing about Cpt. Price's assassination attempt on Zakhaev 15 years ago, the team escapes Azerbaijan and attempts to capture Zakhaev's son, Victor. Gaz is the one who identifies him, however, Victor runs and is pursued by Gaz and the others. This fails as Victor commits suicide when he is surrounded. Gaz then joins a SAS and U.S joint operation to capture a nuclear site from Zakhaev. As they get through and cut the power for sniper team two, two missiles attached with warheads are launched toward the United States. They cut the exhaust shafts, at which point Gaz was sent to the security room with American forces while Price, Soap and Griggs went to the main room to input the codes to disable the missiles. After managing to save the U.S from nuclear destruction, Gaz and the team hijack a few enemy vehicles to escape. As they are pursued through the Russian mountains, a chopper destroys the bridge they were on, blocking their only escape. Gaz fought alongside the joint SAS and U.S. forces in a last stand effort until reinforcements arrived. However, a tanker explodes, incapacitating most of the strike team. As the ultranationalists closed in, Imran Zakhaev, escorted by two of his bodyguards, arrives and personally executes Gaz with a Desert Eagle. Zakhaev failed. After he shot Gaz in the upper back, he continued to kill Soap. Soap killed him. They left without Gaz and Price, Soap the only listed survivor. After an hour, Gaz wakes up, a pain in his back. He took a jeep to Moscow, and went to a hospital there, before being airlifted to Britain. He bought Civilian clothes from a store, and five "Bally's" Skull Balaclavas, and escapes to his home. His mother is dead. A car accident killed her. The house was torn down. Gaz, whom everyone thought was dead, takes on a new identity. He called himself Ghost. Task Force 141 Rio de Janeiro His Return Contingency Gold Eagle